Vehicle headlamps are currently designed so as to permit on-board headlamp aiming by providing level devices on the headlamp that provide a visual indication when the headlamp is properly aimed. In addition, current government regulations require some form of indicator to be provided on the headlamp that will permit one to observe readily when the headlamp is out of aim in the horizontal plane and allow the headlamp to be manually repositioned to the correct aimed position. To this end, various types of headlamp adjustment devices incorporating recalibration features have heretofore been proposed for allowing a person to re-aim the headlamp if the latter should move out of the aimed position due to vibrations or other causes. One example of a headlamp having a headlamp adjustment device with a recalibration arrangement can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,480, issued on Nov. 5, 1991 in the name of McMahan et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention. Other examples of such headlamps can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,642 issued Dec. 31, 1991 to Lisak; U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,829 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to Hendrischk et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,958 issued Sep. 29, 1992 to Miyazawa et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,531 issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to Ryder et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,799 issued on Mar. 30, 1993 to Dehaene.